


The Great Maxwell and the Asparagun

by FiveOfStar, stuffycat



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Asparagus Play, Asparagus!Maxwell, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Daddy Kink, Gun Violence, M/M, Puppy Play, THIS IS A JOKE DON'T KILL US, Vore, nose sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveOfStar/pseuds/FiveOfStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffycat/pseuds/stuffycat
Summary: Maxwell has a craving for a certain long, green vegetable. It doesn't end well for him.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve), Webber & Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8





	The Great Maxwell and the Asparagun

Wilson and Maxwell were snuggled up in their tent, the taller man nuzzling into his husband.

"Wilson..." Maxwell breathed heavily on the mans neck.. "What is it, daddy..?" "I crave... asparagus..." "What?" Suddenly, the phat, voluptuous man whipped out a bulbous, thick and juicy stick of asparagus from his zipper.

"It's asparagus time, Wilson."

"Y-yes daddy!!" Wilson rolled over like a dog and awaited the asparagus. Maxwell slowly shoved it into his mouth as the shorter man chewed on the green stick. "Good boy!! you ate your veggies!! uwu"

After finishing his meal, Wilson hopped onto Maxwell's lap.

"What is it, puppy?"

"Daddy, your nose...."

"What?"

"It looks like asparagus...." 

Wilson opened his mouth and shoved maxwell's phat, slimy nose into his moist mouth, sucking on his nostrils.

Maxwell suddenly started shifting infront of Wilsons eyes. "W-what?! daddy?" All that came out of his mouth were the muffled screams of innocents. 

The tall man was shifting painfully into a stick of asparagus, the blood showered wilson as it poured out of his pores rapidly.

After all of the chaos, Wilson was left sobbing in a corner as his former-husband was left on the bed, a giant bleeding stick of asparagus.

Wilson sobbed in the corner for hours, hugging his knees. But once his tears were dry, the scientist knew what he had to do...

He climbed onto the bed and bit deeply into the hunk of asparagus that his husband had become, moaning and screaming in conflicting grief and pleasure as he felt the warm blood gush into his tight throat.

The asparagus exploded suddenly, sending Wilson across the room and water-logged in blood. "MAXWELL!!" his screams met with silence, he broke down into sobbing once again.

"Mr Wilson?" Oh shit, the kid was coming in. 

The spider boy opened the door gently. "Mr Wilson? What's wrong?" "Y-you wouldnt get it.." 

"We're sure we can help!" 

"You cant, We-" He was shut up by the door slamming in on his head and knocking him unconcious. 

"HA HA. THE TALL FLESHLING HAS TURNED INTO ASPARAGUS." WX promptly shot wilson in the head with the asparagun and turned him into an asparabomb.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAPPENED IN A DISCORD SERVER BETWEEN ME AND FIVEOFSTAR AFTER SHE SPAWNED IN 2000 ASPARAGUS FOR A MAXWELL PLAYER AND BROKE THE GAME. I'M SO SORRY


End file.
